


Innocence

by ishipstoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstoran/pseuds/ishipstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy gets robbed of his own soul, things go terribly wrong. Harry has to go an do dangerous things for Louis, Zayn, and Liam. When Niall sees Harry on the television, he thinks of the worst. But in reality, it's the complete opposite. The best part? Niall is Louis, Zayn, and Liam's next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: the beginning of something dangerous (love)

**Author's Note:**

> new narry story, as most of you beautiful people can tell. currently writing this on wattpad, but using A03 to broaden my range of resources and fanbase (if you can it that, lol). Hopefully, as in my best intentions, this will work out as planned. going to have fun with this, but i gotta warn you, it's kinda dark. so yeah, enjoy :)) xx

Niall watched the clip on his television in terror, grasping the side of his couch for some form of support. The images displayed in front of made Niall shudder, an electrifying shock running along Niall's spine repeatedly. Darkness engulfed Niall, making him even more tense. "This boy is so far is unidentified by the authorities, if you have any knowledge as to who he is, please inform us at the following number."

The screen played footage of this boy killing a man and womaninside of little known grocery store, taking all their belongings with him. But the way he killed them made Niall extremely repulsive. It was sickening, to say the least, so Niall went nowhere near the details. His eyes still glued onto the flickering screen, he placed his hands on the remote, pressing the red 'off' button.

Niall tried taking his thoughts off the boy who did these extreme actions by making a cup of steamy ramen noodles. Grabbing the kettle which had been boiling water for several minutes now, his hand burned underneath the heat. "Fuck!" Niall shrieked, nearly dropping the fiery piece of metal he now hated. He threw it on the wooden table alongside the cup of spicy noodles. Breathing in and out shakily, he approached the mini fridge, pulling out a blue ice pack. His hand made contact with the ice pack, soothing almost instantly.

He began pouring the boiling hot water into the thin styrofoam container, becoming nearly mesmerized by the liquid. He clutched steadily onto the ice pack, not minding the freezing temperature burning into Niall's pale skin. Setting down the pot into the sink, he grabbed a fork from his single drawer, before returning back to his small living room. Once he sat back into the chair facing the television, his mind wandered back to the boy in an orange ski mask. Niall let unanswered questions flood his thoughts, making him furious.

 _Did the boy get a thrill from doing these things? What was his motive? Was he **mental**? _ Niall just buried hisead in his lap, unable to process it properly any longer.

 

* * *

 

"Nice job, Harry." Louis smirked evilly, as Harry walked through the large front doors of his hellhole glumly. Zayn took quick notice, and he mimicked Louis' signature expression. "Don't be so sad, it's only murder. We have sicker things planned for you." He said, as the four took a seat, Harry on one cheap plastic patio chair, and the other three on a custom leather couch.Harry rubbed his temples furiously, trying to rid of the images fresh in is mind.

The couple's expression when Harry withdraw his rifle made his heart tear apart, and at that moment, Harry came to terms on what he was about to do: kill two completely innocent people for no reason whatsoever.By this point, Harry was supposed to be an emotionless human being, but he had too much heart and soul to do so.

"Did you enjoy it, my little slave?" Liam spat, hitting Harry's head of pulled back curls. They snickered at Harry in pure agony, silent tears pouring down his reddened cheeks. Harry shook his head, wiping away tears with the hem of his charcoal knitted jumper. "Pardon, I couldn't hear you." Louis said between clenched teeth, definitely intimidating Harry. But he didn't let that show, repeating his answer. "I d-didn't." Zayn widened his eyes, clenching his hands up into balled fists.

He nearly pounced on Harry, but Liam and Louis tied him down to the leather love seat. Louis sneered hot breath into Zayn's ear, "We'll kill him later." Zayn calmed himself down, imagining Harry dying before his eyes. The corners of his lips turned up evilly, before focusing back on Harry who had been hauled to his 'room' by Louis and Liam. He smirked, leaving outside to blow a cigarette.

He lit the cigarette until a small flame illuminated the small space he took up. Zayn felt the smoke go into his shriveling lungs, finally downing the intoxicating fumes. Through the darkness, Zayn spotted a figure moving. He approached slowly, identifying his features. The boy was about Zayn's age, blonde hair styled the same as his, blue electrifying eyes, overall almost as innocent as Harry. Zayn played with his chances, finally standing in front of the boy, the cigarette in between his lips. Niall jumped in fright, wondering what the fuck was about to happen.

"What are you doing outside at this time?" Zayn asked, his finger trailing up and down Niall's chest, which was heaving in fright. Niall's heart picked up the pace in seconds, realizing what was happening. "N-none of y-your b-business." Zayn grabbed Niall by the collar of his sweater, digging his short nails into the warm fabric. Niall piercing blue eyes drowning in shock widened once he realized how close they actually were. "I asked you a question, now answer it." Zayn spat, going the smallest bit closer to the unnamed boy. Niall gulped, "I s-said n-none of your fucking b-business."

This drew Zayn over the edge of his patience, letting go off Niall's collar. Zayn threw Niall over his shoulder, to find he was surprisingly very light. "You're going to be useful." Zayn grumbled angrily, an evil smirk playing along his lips. Niall flailed his arms and legs around, pleading for mercy. The pair entered the warehouse, and Zayn practically threw Niall against the same chair as Harry sat in earlier. Niall's heart pace was racing, lungs collapsing amongst themselves. "Name, age, and occupation." Niall gulped, his fingers grasping the sides of the plastic chair.

"Niall Horan, 19, and college student." Zayn smirked, "Perfect," Niall shifted in his seat, as Zayn eyed him carefully, every inch of the boy. "Perfect." He repeated, and got up from the couch, going to Niall and held his hand out. "Come on, we're introducing you to the rest of the boys." Niall agreed, knowing that if he even attempted to escape, he'd be better of dead. They entered a large room, and Niall waited by the steel doorway.

"Boys, meet the newest member." Zayn motioned for Niall to come out, and he did as told. Louis and Liam smirked, while Harry sat in a corner, rocking himself back and forth. "Aren't you going to look Harry?" Zayn teased, playing with the boys fragile emotions. Harry glanced up at the boy, before cradling himself back up into a ball. "Feel bad for the kid." Harry mumbled underneath his shaky breath, still hurting from the earlier gruesome moment. "Louis, show the boys to their room." Liam said, not looking away from Niall, licking his lips playfully. Louis nodded, grabbing Harry by the curls and Niall flinched, thinking how much that must hurt.

Hauling Harry along, he clutched Niall's wrist before throwing them into a small room. Harry whimpered once his back made contact with the strong metal wall, while Niall landed on his knees, scuffing his black skinny jeans. "Why are you here?" Harry asked, peering up into Niall's clear cerulean eyes. Niall shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Was I just kidnapped?" Niall brought up his own question, and Harry chuckled.

"That's the least of your worries. They're going to make you such terrifying things." He mumbled loud enough so that Niall could at least tell it was audible. Letting out a large sigh, he fell onto the hard bed. "So, what did they make you do?" Harry buried his head into his lap, pulling his knees up to his heaving chest. "They made me murder some lady and his husband." Niall's eyes widened, looking at Harry and then remembering the boy in the security camera. "You're the boy with the orange mask?" Niall asked, and Harry nodded slowly, allowing a few tears drip off his reddened cheeks.

"I wish I could be the one being murdered instead. It'd do me some good." Niall's heart tore apart hearing these words, as he saw the boy whimpering, tears soaking his black fitted t-shirt. "But you're completely innocent." Niall whispered, making Harry say something in return. "Because you know my story, while others see me as a threat to society. As if innocence is my only weakness."


	2. II: smiling is a new concept to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niall makes Harry smiles (big achievement *claps*), Harry gets beat for refusing to hurt Niall, Niall stares at Harry for a while and becomes quite fond of him, and Louis calls both of them beautiful. Niall's never been called beautiful, ever. He smiled. Niall's never smiled before, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got 1 kudos already which isn't bad for a story which has been up for a day! Thank you enzodadreamer :)) Anywho, here's chapter 2! (ooh that rhymes) xx

"Niall, have you ever seen a dead body in the flesh?" Louis asked questioningly, a small smirk playing on the hem of his lips. Niall's mind raced for several seconds, not being able to process the simple question in the slightest. He couldn't help but allow all the confusion to take over, even though from the second Louis asked, he knew the answer. "No, are you going to make me see one?" Louis threw his head back in laughter, the demonic noise echoing through Niall's ears. "You'll be the cause of them as well."

Niall's eyes widened as another realization hit him, making him slightly anxious of the answer. " _Them?_ " Niall asked, completely oblivious of what Louis had just clearly stated. "Alongside Harry, of course. Now get the fuck out." Niall flinched at Louis harsh words, but quickly decided that it would be necessary for him to get adjusted to the harsh living conditions. Niall got up just as he got out of his thoughts and tried to be ignored as he sneaked past the hallway, but there were Liam and Zayn, just to his luck, in the kitchen watching him slyly.

Liam motioned for Niall to enter the room with his index finger, "Don't be shy, you're safe." The two snickered as the younger boy approached the two slowly, as if they were going to reach out and choke him to his death. Wouldn't do them much good, Niall thought, as the whole purpose of being there was for them to force Niall to kill people, not kill him. Niall noticed the boy sitting on the couch, a large knitted beanie covering his messy curly locks in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Niall flickered his eyes off Harry and onto the two boys smirking ahead of him.

"Sleep well, slave?" Zayn spat, drawing Harry's attention to the conversation. Harry watched as Niall flinched in fear and hurt, but most of all Harry noticed confliction drowned his sea blue eyes. "N-not really, thanks for asking." They both sent scowls Niall's way, leaving Harry with a small smile on his face. That would be a grand achievement for Niall, considering Harry hardly ever smiles. Niall took a seat next to Harry, a considerable amount of space separating them. Coldness filled the air, and so much tension filled the room that you could nearly _feel_ it.

The four watched the telly, and much to Zayn's and Liam's liking, Harry's murder clip rolled onto the screen. Harry's eyes widened, his life flashing before him. All this became too much for Harry to process single-handedly, furthermore explaining why his head was so deep in his sweats. "Proud of our little boy, 'eh Zayn?" Liam asked as Zayn entered the room, and almost instantly, Zayn's eyes flickered to the television. He smirked, watching Harry as he sat in pure agony. "Definitely, Liam." The three smiled, while Niall's expression remained blank.

For some odd reason, a small light bulb went off in his head, as he watched the footage play: ** _he would have to do that, too._**

 

* * *

 

Niall sat in his room, the one he shared with Harry. The curly-haired boy was somewhere getting yelled at by the other boys, and Niall knew because he could hear faint noise followed by loud banging. Niall felt guilt remain inside of his heart as questions flooded his mind. _What were they doing to Harry? When would they stop? Were they going to do the same to him?_ The last question was blaintly obvious, and Niall knew that as well, but refused to believe it, no matter how much evidence was brought to his mind. _Yes, they would; eventually._

The door clicked, and body slumped against the door. Niall looked up, and saw the most horrifying thing to ever come in contact within sight. There was Harry, all bloodied and grotesque. Harry couldn't come to terms with what was happening, considering he was blacking out. Niall quickly noticed, and he leaped off the bed to come to his aid. "What did they do to you?!" Niall asked, shaking Harry so he could at least respond. He did, and what he said surprised Niall. "T-they beat me up f-for not h-hurting y-you." He stuttered, opened his eyes one last time, before he completely faded out into a world of complete darkness.

Niall's heart bursted into flames, and he wasn't sure why. The sensation took over his entire body, becoming emotionally unstable. "Why d-didn't you hurt m-me?" Niall asked, shaking Harry. He repeated the question over and over, quickly becoming more of a plead. "Why d-don't you want t-to h-hurt me?" Niall whispered, wishing silently that he could see Harry's precious emerald eyes. He wasn't sure why of that, either.

_Niall seemed to question things much more lately._

Niall dragged himself away from his repetitive thoughts, which never failed to confuse him, and shuffled through the small closet. "Finally," Niall murmured, clutching onto the box he had been searching past five minutes for. Niall's fingers cradled the wipes, as he plucked three of them out. As he began to trail Harry's forehead, he began to notice how badly bruised the poor boy was. "Ouch." Niall said, noticing the small patch of blood on top of Harry's head underneath some of his curly locks. _That's definitely repulsive_ , Niall thought to himself. Yet again, Niall was often reminded how peaceful Harry looked through the whole process of cleaning Harry up.

Once the boy clean and looked almost fine again, Niall picked him up bridal style. Much to his surprise, he was a lot lighter than he looked. They both lay down in the bed, Niall ignoring his own on the opposite side of the room. Boredom was now enveloping Niall, so he found nothing better to do but stare at Harry. Every inch of him, actually. Niall never really bothered to take a good look at him anyways. It only occurred to him at that moment how _**gorgeous** _ Harry really was. The way curly brown locks made his jaw-line so straight and defined. The only thing Niall couldn't see was Harry's eyes and that's what hurt him most.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" A voice said coming from the door and Niall's eyes flickered over in that direction. " _Excuse m-me_?" Niall asked, staring at none other than Louis. Did he just call Harry beautiful? Louis sighed, smiling slightly, "Yeah, he's so perfect. We only kidnap people like you and Harry." Niall's heart pace quickened, eyes widening larger than ever before.

_Louis just called him beautiful_ , he thought. And it wasn't that it was Louis was someone that was supposed to hate them with a fiery passion, but it was the fact that Niall had never been called beautiful before. Unknown butterflies scattered into his stomach, making Niall feel bubbly yet anxious at the very same time.

"It's not like I have a crush on him either... its just that ... he's quite the looker, you know?" Niall glanced at Harry, and he inhaled quite a bit of air. He now saw what Louis meant: Harry was definitely attractive. However, Niall wasn't gay, so he saw nothing more. Harry was just a pretty face with a beautiful personality as well, nothing more, Niall thought repeatedly. "Why did you guys beat Harry up?" Niall asked, his face firming up at the thought of the picture of Harry that was fresh in his mind.

"Zayn and Liam said that if he didn't hurt you somehow, they would hurt him instead. Harry refused, and we did hurt him." Niall nodded, but he still didn't have the answer to another question remaining longingly in the back of his mind: Why didn't Harry want to hurt him? Surely, Niall thought, it was because the boy was much too nice for all that pain.

Harry's side however, told a much **_different_** story.


	3. III: protective bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niall kills a 70-year-old lady, Niall makes it back without dying himself, Harry wakes up, Harry screams "It's all my fault!", and Niall creates a protective forcefield for himself and Harry- as long as they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More kudos! Thanks to that special little guest, you know who you are :)) Before I wrote this chapter I didn't know that gore and fluff could exist in the same chapter, but now I know, I guess, lol. You've been warned ;) xx

"Niall, sorry to say it, but tonight you'll be hurting someone,  _alone_." The extremely simple statement didn't register in Niall's mind at the least. It wasn't like Niall was stupid either, but he didn't exactly enjoy the gruesome thoughts of killing innocent people. Innocent people _just like **him**_. "When?" He sighed unenthusiastically, his shoulders hanging low on his small frame. "In an hour, more or less." Niall's piercing blue eyes enlarged; he definitely wasn't ready for this, or so he thought.

He pushed back several salty tears from pushing down his barricade he put up the day he entered the hellhole. He nodded, pushing his hands against the table for support as he exited the room. Basically limping, he entered the bedroom he and Harry shared, instantly letting the thought of the brunette enter his mind. He wasn't sure why, but whenever something had to do with Harry, it would brighten Niall's day by a grand extent, no matter the situation. Hell, maybe Niall was getting ahead of himself, but he didn't mind. Harry made him feel slightly better just by being near Niall. As if Harry's aura made Niall the glowing, innocent college boy he was before the kidnapping.

Niall's cerulean eyes traced every inch of Harry, and he sighed in defeat, not finding a single trace that he had wakened while Niall had left. Niall didn't even bother taking a leisurely shower, knowing that either way he'd feel pathetic and filthy after the murder. He stripped down out of his clothes and into his black (extremely tight) skinny jeans, black fitted long sleeved turtleneck, and a green ski mask that was directly next to Harry's orange one. Niall gave one final longing look at Harry, before skipping out the door, shutting it lightly.

* * *

 

Niall met the other boys, all sweaty and anxious, wiping his hands through his blonde quiff. The three stood ahead of him, holding three unknown items behind their backs, making Niall even more uncomfortable, which he didn't even know was possible at this point. "Here's your handgun," Louis handed him, placing it in one of Niall's trembling palms. "Earpiece," Zayn said, approaching the quivering blonde, and placing it in the earlobes of his right ear. "And best for last, knife to leave your mark." Liam said smirking, placing it in Niall's other hand after tracing it lightly across his arms protected by the turtleneck.

"Now go, we'll tell you where to go once you get outside. Remember, try not to get killed." Louis patted his back, forcing him out the steel gates. The harsh whipping winter wind hit him fiercely, planting him against the brick walls. Niall used this in his advantage, however, by gliding across it stealthily so he wouldn't get caught by the security cameras. His heart pounded relentlessly, Niall having zero control over it all. The sensation was taking over, but thankfully, the boys cut it all off by sharp static blearing through his ears. "Can you hear me Niall? Where are you?" Louis voice came through, giving Niall a mere heart attack.

"I can hear you just fine, Louis." Niall took a quick glance around him, before responding. "I'm near the market area, why?" Niall could practically hear Louis smirk at the other end of the line, "Approach the library, and wait directly outside the automatic doors. Just close enough, so that they won't open." Niall nodded, staying a good 2 feet away from the clear doors. From there, in perfect view was a librarian, probably in her late 70s. She looked as if she was about to leave, packing up her things and such. Niall's eyes brimmed with tears, before attempting to swallow a lump in his throat, which of course he failed miserably at.

"What now?" His voice cracked, and hoped that Louis hadn't heard, thinking it was static. Much to Niall's appreciation, Louis noticed, but felt sympathy for the poor boy, shrugging it off. "Now jump in, and yell, 'Any last words?'. Got it?" Niall nodded, letting several tears fall down and soak into his green mask. " _Got it_ , Lou."

He did as told and yelled just as he was supposed to. The lady turned around, and began pleading to not be shot. She shot her hands into the air, "I'd like to know why there are people like you!" Niall instantly brought the gun up higher, placing his trembling finger on the trigger. " _Because there are people like **you** here, for **me** to hurt._ " His voice cracked immediately, once the piercing noise flooded his ears, the sound of a gunshot followed by a horror shriek. By Niall's logic, that meant that he deserved to kill himself. There lay the ladies body, and Niall watched for several seconds. He also may have pictured the lady as himself. Niall smiled.

Quickly Niall realized that distant sounds of police sirens echoed off one another, and he grabbed the old lady. He fled the scene, hauling the lady's light body along with him. " _So fucking close._ " Niall murmured, once he ran into the building where the boys hid. Niall's mask was bloodied and grotesque, not to mention the lady, who was basically gushing blood onto his blackened jeans. The three boys clapped their hands, cheering the boy on. Niall ripped the earpiece out of his ear, dropping it on the couch. "Congratulations on not getting caught Nialler." Zayn pat him on the back, pushing Niall ahead several feet. All of a sudden, Harry walked into the room casually, tossing a hand into his curls pushing them back. 

" _What **happened** to me_ ," Harry stopped speaking once his eyes landed on Niall, and he stood stiff for several seconds, maybe a dozen, before pouncing out of there and slamming the bedroom door behind him forcefully. He thinks I'm a complete freak, Niall thought. Harry's breathing was abnormal, chest heaving heavily. Harry began to shake, and he pulled his legs up against his pulsing chest. "I could've woken up earlier," Harry murmured to himself, "I should've... for Niall." Harry understood what Niall had to go through, it wasn't the most glamorous experience, from what he could recollect. It was sickening, probably twisting away at Niall's stomach at the very moment. " _It's my entire fucking fault!_ " Harry yelled, capturing the attention of Niall who was in the other room along with Louis.

The two instantly locked eyes, and Louis made a quick gesture with his right hand for Niall to go to Harry. After all, Harry didn't need all that pain, not that Louis cared much. For Niall, however, this was an extremely big deal in his book. His white worn-out Supras pounded against the cold concrete floors, gaining strength every step he took. When the crying became unbearable to be heard anymore, Niall bursted into the bedroom where Harry sat rocking back and forth, shaking violently. "Harry?" Niall whispered, careful not to make another step. The boy was in an unstable state, after all. Harry's head snapped up, meeting Niall's eyes. For some reason, a large gasp escaped Niall's parted lips, as he spoke again, "Why are you crying?" Harry chuckled a bit, before searching Niall's icy blue gaze.

"I should've woken up earlier. I'm surprised you weren't harmed whenever you did- that." Harry paused, choking out the last had words, emotionally. Niall strided over to Harry, arms extended as he plopped down next to him. This was the closest Niall and Harry ever been, and so much tension filled the nearby air that you could practically grasp it. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry protectively, murmuring into his chest, "Why are you surprised I wasn't harmed? I can protect myself, y'know." Harry smiled a little bit, eyes shimmering.

"I just- I just want to protect you Niall." Harry finally said, searching Niall's wondrous blue eyes once again. Niall shot him a small smile, creating an imaginary bubble around the two with his index finger as he held him close. "Promise me that you'll follow me everywhere. This bubble here will help us both, just don't leave me. You are one of the few people who have actually wanted to stay with me, not just run away. You're _**very**_ special to me, Harry. I hope you know that." Harry's heart bursted with happiness and a grand array of emotion, nodding vigorously.

" _Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ni. It's nice to know I mean that much to you, because the feeling's mutual."_


End file.
